yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Sense
Sense, known as Feel (フィール, Fīru) in the Japanese version, is the term used to describe the sensation inflicted on an opponent in the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' manga when they take damage while Dueling. 's Sense destroys the steel pipe.]]Sense is caused by materializing the Solid Vision from Duel Runners. The magnitude of the Sense is determined by many factors, including distance and timing. Sense can become powerful enough to cause real damage, as breaking steel and damaging the ground. Different characters have developed different types of Sense. * The Duel Dragon cards possess "Shadow Sense", called "Dark Feel" (闇のフィール Yami no Fīru) in the Japanese version. It is a dangerous Sense which can cause real damage to the opponent. * Jack Atlas has the "King's Sense" ( のフィール, Kingu no Fīru). It is a powerful massive sense. * Greiger has "Sense Pressure" (フィール·プレッシャー Fīru Puresshā), a Sense heavy enough to cause holes in the speedway. He claims it affects the entire field, and cannot be dodged. * Yusei Fudo has "Cross Sense" (クロス·フィール Kurosu Fīru), a counter Sense which uses the opponent's Sense against him/her. Yusei rides right behind his opponent, using the "Turbo Stream" to throw the opponent's Sense against him/her. However, this Sense can be countered by the opponent by slowing down, which cancels the "Turbo Stream". ** During his last Duel with Sect, Yusei evolves his Cross Sense, giving birth to the Double Cross Sense (ダブル·クロス·フィール Daburu Kurosu Fīru). This Sense turns both Yusei's body and Duel Runner silver, and takes the form of silver wings growing out of his Duel Runner. Then, it produces an after-image of Yusei made of pure Sense. Yusei then creates a "Turbo Stream" through his after-image of Sense. ** Through the Spell Card Gathering Light, Yusei unites the Sense of all the Duel Dragon holders and creates Soul Sense to attack the Ultimate God. ** By combining his Sense with Stardust Spark Dragon, Yusei creates Cross Stardust Sense causing both Yusei and Stardust to shine white. 's dark miasma.]]* Rex Goodwin has a special Shadow Sense called "Sense of Doom" (フィール·オブ·ドゥーム Fīru obu Dūmu), which makes his Duel Runner shine blue when used. ** After merging with Ultimitl Bishbaalkin, Goodwin gains Divine Sense. * The Skeleton Knight has a special Shadow Sense called "Ebony Dark Howling", known as "Pitch-Black Dark Howling" (漆黒のダーク·ハウリング Shikkoku no Dāku Hauringu) in the Japanese version; similar to Rex's, which makes his Duel Horse shine when used. * After obtaining his Duel Dragon, Sect has developed a powerful Shadow Sense called "Hell Armored Sense" ( Heru Āmādo Fīru), which takes the form of pitch-black wings growing out of Sect's Duel Runner. * After Sect is freed from his Duel Dragon's miasma, he and Yusei pull together a powerful Light Sense to seal the Ultimate God for good; a shining pair of wings is created from the Duel Runner of both Yusei and Sect ("Shining Armored Sense"), then they cross through each other, releasing the "Cross Sense Final Session" (クロス·フィール·ファイナル·セッション Kurosu Fīru Fainaru Sesshon). cancels Sect's Sense with his "Sense Excluder".]]Jack Atlas has also shown a Sense negating called "Sense Banish", known as "Feel Banish" (フィール·バニッシュ Fīru Banishu) in the Japanese version, a kind of Sense that can negate the opponent's Sense by using his own to cancel it out. However, it cannot negate every Sense if said Sense is powerful enough, like the "Shadow Sense" produced by "Duel Dragons". Jack is shown to display an even stronger version of this Sense which causes his Duel Runner to glow crimson as first seen in his duel with Kalin. Later during his rematch against Yusei, Jack is shown to evolve his Sense to allow it to grow crimson wings for his Duel Runner to fly. References Category:Abilities